Pain and Hope
by Earth Dragon
Summary: Lina has lost the onlyperson she has ever loved (not gourry) She then journeys to find him and lay old ghosts to rest but what will she find on her way there? X/F some L/X and V/?
1. Lina goes to..... Wolf Pack Island????

Okay, I know I'm not a terrific writer and the first chapter is sort of screwed but oh well. Don't flame me if everyone is OOC okay? And so all my stories and titles are corny but you know what? I don't give a damn!! *maniacal laughter*  
*cough cough hac*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain and Hope  
Chapter 1  
By: earth dragon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina's POV  
  
I've been searching so long but that doesn't matter. Everyone had thought I was in love with Gourry but I proved them wrong. It was him and always him but most people couldn't see that. When they found out they said he was only playing with me but I didn't mind. I'd fallen hopelessly in love. He soon left though, I had a feeling I knew where he had went but I denied it, I didn't want to face the truth. Yes, I'm a fool but love knows no boundaries no matter what right? I'm still searching. I'm on my way to Wolf Pack Island right now I had asked my sister for directions. Scary as it may seem but I don't care. I need to find him.  
  
`````````````````````````   
On Wolf pack island inside a great hall............  
  
"Lina Inverse! My... My. What a surprise!" said Zelas.  
  
"........"  
  
"You are in search of my general priest I hear"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You do know of course that he is no longer under my service, powers striped and all, he's no longer mazoku" said the beastmaster as she fed on Lina's anguish, sorrow and many other negative feelings. (edra: which could probably right now feed a whole army of mazoku for a month or two)  
  
"No I did not know that" misery and shock written on her face having her worst nightmare come true. There could be only one reason why and she knew.  
  
"You know the reason for all this?" said beastmaster relishing Lina's dread and pain.  
  
"........." Lina did not answer.   
  
(t.b: why bother put "lina did not answer" when you can already see that dum dum?)   
(edra: don't mind my halfwit muse everyone)  
  
"Her name is Fillia... a golden dragon no less" said Zelas with disgust.  
  
(t.b: who's half wit? Are you mphh....) * t.b: gets bagged*  
  
Lina again said nothing.  
  
"But if you must find him he's in a town called Sanallia, northwest of the southern border of Illsetine, you should know where it is so you can't miss em" said Zelas while emptying yet another bottle of wine   
  
"Thank you" said Lina  
  
"I won't hurt her for Xelloss' sake but am I assured that you won't?"  
  
"I assure you"   
  
"I was hoping for the opposite but oh well" she said lighting a cigarette  
  
".............."  
  
"How would you like to be my new general priest? I seem to be in need of one and you'd make a suitable replacement. What do you think hmmm? Turn mazoku, have much more power.."   
  
"I'm sorry but..."  
  
"It's quite alright child, you have no need to fear me, but know this if you happen to change your mind the offer still stands. You might want to think about it."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now get out of here before I start getting pink and fluffy"  
  
Lina then turns away and walks outside heading to the boat that carried her there.  
  
'I am a fool for hoping to find love where there is none and a even bigger fool for still trying' thought Lina as she began her journey.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok I know the story is a bit weird but Please Review!  
  
~edra~ 


	2. In which Lina gets drunk ^_^

Pain and Hope  
Chapter 2  
By: Earth Dragon  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lina's PoV...  
  
'Why the hell am I still going? He doesn't love me! Why the hell can't I just accept it? Damn him! Damn him!'  
Damn him for making me falling in love with him! And damn him for not returning it! Damn him!' she then broke down in sobs.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that night.................. at a local tavern ^_^  
  
"Bottle of you best wine" said a distraught Lina as she sat the counter.  
  
"Need a glass with that?" asked the bartender after handing a bottle to her.  
  
"Need you ask?" said a slightly irritated Lina after taking a huge gulp of wine  
  
"Nope, just felt to" said our dear bartender while grinning his head off.  
  
*BLAM*  
  
"Owww......" was all the bartender could say after being introduced to Lina's fist  
  
A now smug Lina smiled at her handy work while she took another sip of her wine.  
  
"You know you should really think about another career cause bartending is going to kill you seeing as to how nosey you are"  
  
"If you must know I'm only doing this for a friend cause he's on vacation"  
  
"Well pray that he comes back before the customers kill you" said Lina while drowning down the rest of the wine  
  
[edra: hey everyone, in this story Lina can't hold her liquor very well oh and did I mention that the bar wasn't very busy? ^_^]   
  
"They can try but it's not gonna happen"  
  
"Another bottle of wine now and none of the cheap stuff you just gave me. I can tell the difference so don't even try anything."  
  
"That's the best we have Lady"  
  
"Fine just get me another"  
  
A Lot of Bottles Later around the wee hours of the morning............  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll finally see how much you love him and come running back to you soon" said our ever caring bartender  
  
"You don't understand! He gave up everything for her! He'd never do that for me...only for her........" sobbed Lina before she started to cry again  
  
"Well, then you have to try and move on, find someone new, forget about him"  
  
Blushing (though you couldn't see that after seeing how flushed she was from all the liquor) she said " That's what you think. What would you do if I said that I was the enemy of all who lives, chaos and destruction poster child Lina Inverse?"  
  
"I would say lucky for you"  
  
"oh, okay..." said a drunk and slightly bemused Lina "hey can I have another bottle? Please? Pretty please with ice cream on top?" said lina while trying to pull her puppy eyes but being drunk it didn't work.  
  
"I think you had enough Lina"  
  
"aww....... come on........" said lina in a drunken protest  
  
"no you're way to drunk for your own good and plus it's long past closing time"  
  
"fine....... have it yourrrr wayyyyy" said Lina while trying to stand up  
  
"whee.........." said Lina as she fell backwards but thankfully our bartender foresaw this and was standing right behind her  
  
"Heyyy... I can manage on my own ya knowwww" said Lina as she tried to stand up only to fall back into our dear   
bartender's arms not that he minded of course  
  
'such soft hair.... And such a nice aquagreen color too....' Thought Lina as she snuggled in his chest   
  
Our dear ancient by now was blushing like crazy not that he minded being snuggled by a pretty girl but he was a bit shy  
  
'hold on...... aquagree....' Was the last thought she had before blacking out.  
  
"ughh... great, now what am I supposed to do..." wondered Val as he held Lina in his arms   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what did you all think??? ^_^ please review!!! Pretty please?   
  
~ earth dragon ~ aka. edra 


	3. babysitting....

Hey everyone ^_^  
Well I've decided to update my story after so long. Please don't hurt me anyone. For those who are interested this is based off of my many wacked out dreams that take place in my equally wacked out mind. Fortunately (or unfortunately) this story is based on one of my mostly sane ones ^_^ anyways, enjoy ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain and Hope (for lack of better title)  
Chapter 3  
By: Earth Dragon (aka edra)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was past lunch time and the girl still hadn't got up. Maybe he should check on her. Yeah.. He'd go now cause it was slow anyways..... the crowd wouldn't come until a few hours. With that in mind he left one of the waitresses (?) in charge and made his way to the Inn. When he arrived he asked the owner if the girl was by any chance awake yet. She wasn't but he ordered some food for her to be brought up anyways. This chick owed him big.   
  
He entered the room and realized that she wasn't awake yet so he grabbed a chair and waited for the food to reach. After a while of mindless staring he turned his eyes to the girl.... She was very beautiful... A little flat in the chest area but had beautiful hair and the most serene look on her face. Her skin was also slightly tanned... but still maintained a pale ivory colour.. Beautiful...   
  
A knock at the door took him out of his trance like state and back to reality.   
  
"Sir? The food is here"  
  
"Ok just one moment" he said getting up.  
  
Opening the door he collected the food and paid the girl who delivered it. For some reason the girl looked very flushed.  
  
"Thank you" she said   
  
"You're welcome" he said about the close the door  
  
"Hey wait! Um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you free tonight?"  
  
"I'm afraid not.."  
  
"oh ok.." she said sadly  
  
"Maybe some other time"   
  
"Ok.. oh and I'm Michelle"  
  
"Val"   
  
"okay.. cya Val"  
  
He then closed the door. He liked all the attention but he was a bit shy....sometimes...ok hardly anytime but there were the few awkward moments It was weird.. He was perverted yet shy... or so he was told. Hey having chicks run after you wasn't such a bad thing.   
  
Putting the food down on the small table beside the bed he stared at the girl again. He then reached out to touch her face for some reason.   
  
Her skin was as soft as it looked. It was also very warm. Much warmer than normal. Fever? How? Should he get a doctor to come look at her? Yea. That would be best.  
  
He then left to see the local doctor who though was dubbed 'local' was actually very good doctor who had graduated from one of the top healing schools in Seyruun. The doctor gave a check up and realized she had a rare illness but thankfully that rare illness had a cure. Upon seeing this he turned to Valtierra.  
  
"She has a rare illness."  
  
"oh ok" said Val .  
  
"It causes fever, weakness, insomnia and blackouts but there is something to help it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... a type of tea to be exact. But the patient would have to drink it twice a week for a month.. Horrible concoction if you ask me"  
  
"Ok. Um where can I find this tea?"  
  
"I have a bag with me which I will add to the bill"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"She should wake up after the second time you've given it to her but she'll remain a little weak and sometimes blackout until the last dosage is taken"  
  
"That will be 7 gold pieces"   
  
Val paid the doctor who in turn gave him a bill and sent the tea over with his apprentice. Val ordered the hot water for the tea and gave her the first dosage. The girl wouldn't wake up for a few days. Meaning he would have to play babysitter. Geez. If only he wasn't such a gentleman.   
  
The days passed slowly as was expected in this small town. Val split his time between tending the bar and looking after the girl. He had to feed her and stuff; mainly soup though cause it would be a little hard to get her to chew while unconscious ne? He had to give her the tea and he had to admit probably tasted worse than it smelt. All in all he had to play mom sort of... well at least the house wife bathed her. Not that he would mind the job but the girl probably would.   
  
Today was the day he would give her the second dose but it would be an hour or so before she actually woke up but he kept a few books there as he had been going there to look after her and yes.... he did read to her sometimes.... hey who knows.... maybe she could hear him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was staring again... yes staring at her. He couldn't help it! She was pretty and plus he wanted to see if she was gonna wake up. Ok fine he just wanted to stare at her. She's pretty! So bite me!  
  
Hey did her eye just twitch? Hey it did! Maybe she was waking up? Figuring she was going to wake up he walked over to her bed and looked at her closely. Her eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"FIREBALL!" she shouted quickly going into a sitting position  
  
"Gah!!!" Val fearing for his life dove to the ground "hey wait.... Nothing happened" he said upon realizing nothing seemed to be on fire.  
  
"uhn...." A wave of dizziness suddenly hit her. Maybe she should have stayed down. And her magic... Was it that time again? No.... couldn't be.. she'd had it only a week or so before...  
  
"Hey are you ok?" 'great Val very smart question' He asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"No I'm not dimwit" said Lina again lying down  
  
"ok.."  
  
"Where am I? And who are you?"  
  
"You're in Theosa ad I'm Valtierra"  
  
".......oh..."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
".......Lina.. Lina Inverse"  
  
0_0 "You were telling the truth? You actually are Lina Inverse?"  
  
"No I'm actually Shabranigdo's human form" answered Lina   
  
".....ok.."  
  
"............"  
  
"............"  
  
"Why am I so weak? What did you do to me? It better not be you who changed my clothes"  
  
"You're sick, I didn't do anything to you and the house wife changed your clothes and gave you a bath.... I didn't so don't worry. I only fed you, paid for everything including the doctor and medicine and stayed here with you"  
  
"........"  
  
"Some thanks..." He said finally getting a little pissed. Soon after he started to walk out..   
  
"Thank you" she said quietly when he reached the door.   
  
"You have more tea to drink before you're completely well and I left some books on the table incase you got bored. The doctor says it'll be a month before you can travel far distances again. Meaning you'll be in town a little while."  
  
He then walked out. He had to be back at the bar in 15 minutes anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok folks I know it was a little weird and people some people are probably starting to lose interest but please review. I really need to know if I should continue. K? PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
(shima: 5 reviews or more. Or else....) 


End file.
